Aux limites du devoir
by Dame de coeur
Summary: Réponse au défi du Poney Fringant. Légèrement UA. OS, pré-Guerre de l'Anneau. Boromir est un homme fier, qui prend ses responsabilités très à coeur. Jusqu'où est-il capable de se blâmer ?


**Disclaimer :**** La Terre du Milieu et ses habitants appartiennent au Grand Manitou alias Tolkien. Les seuls personnages à moi sont Alfirin, Eldolen, Barahir et Belladan.**

**Aux limites du devoir**

3015 TA, Gondor.

Tantôt exalté à l'idée de retrouver après une longue absence sa ville natale dans toute sa splendeur étincelante, Boromir lança sa monture au petit galop. Bientôt l'ombre du Rammas Echor (1) fut bien loin derrière lui, et il s'autorisa quelques brefs instants de répit, reléguant ses lourdes responsabilités au fin fond de ses pensées.

Le soleil facétieux qui s'était levé depuis peu jouait avec sa nuque et réchauffait ses muscles crispés, tandis qu'une brise fraîche fouettait son visage et lui rappelait que bientôt les beaux jours laisseraient place à l'automne maussade et humide. L'herbe folle qui bordait la route dansait gaîment, et les nuages gris-bleu tourbillonnaient au-dessus de la plaine. Le pépiement guilleret de quelque folâtre volatile salua même les cavaliers.

Boromir connaissait parfaitement la route que lui et ses hommes prenaient actuellement, l'ayant parcourue tant de fois, pourtant il ne s'en lassait jamais. Les champs de Pélennor étaient chers à ses yeux : l'orage qui grondait et menaçait les frontières du Gondor semblait avoir laissés encore intacts les champs fertiles et les vergers aux arbres lourds de fruits. Voyager seul n'était plus sûr.

A cette pensée, les mains de Boromir se crispèrent sur les rênes.

Il aimait sa ville natale et son peuple noble et opiniâtre ; il était fier de faire partie d'un des derniers peuples libres parmi les Humains et de le protéger. Capitaine talentueux et chéri du Gondor, il était la fierté de son père. Il était pour certains un rempart protecteur, pour d'autres l'épée vengeresse du Gondor.

Il avait en effet hérité du génie tactique et du sens du devoir de son père, cependant la compassion de sa mère l'habitait également. Son cœur saignait quand il voyait les conséquences du vent de destruction du Mordor, la rage montait en lui quand il était témoin des larmes des familles déchirées par le deuil. Jusqu'où serait-il capable de canaliser ses sentiments ravageurs ?

_-_Mon Capitaine ?

Brusquement ainsi tiré de ses sombres réflexions, Boromir se tourna dans sa selle vers le propriétaire de la voix qui l'avait interpellé, une de ses plus jeunes recrues encore pleines d'enthousiasme.

_-_Vous transmettrez mes salutations à Dame Alfirin ?

Les lèvres de Boromir s'étirèrent en un léger sourire, et il hocha la tête. Ses hommes avaient pour la plupart un faible pour sa jeune épouse. Patiente et douce, elle s'épanouissait dans les maisons de Guérisons ; nombreux étaient les soldats que sa main apaisante avait consolés ou que sa présence sereine avait réconfortés. Elle offrait ses sourires rayonnants à tous et en toute circonstance.

Boromir n'avait pas choisi d'épouser la jeune Alfirin de Lossarnach, de douze ans sa cadette. Il l'avait fait par devoir comme beaucoup de ses actions : il avait besoin d'un héritier. Alfirin avait été choisie en raison de ses origines nobles, mais également à cause de ses liens de parenté avec le roi de Rohan ; dans ses veines coulait en effet le sang de Morwen de Lossarnach. (2)

Il ne regrettait pas leur union, et il éprouvait même une affection sincère pour Alfirin. Il la connaissait peu à cause de ses absences prolongées et répétées, mais il avait été surpris de constater qu'il trouvait réconfort et repos dans son étreinte.

Il aimait la voir danser sous les étoiles, dénouer ses cheveux d'ébène ou l'écouter respirer calmement pendant son sommeil.

Elle était même déjà enceinte, à la grande satisfaction de toute la noblesse de Minas Tirith. Mais Boromir était inquiet ; la grossesse d'Alfirin était difficile et sa santé de surcroît fragile. Il n'était pas aveugle : il avait remarqué que ses yeux étaient encerclés par des cernes violacés, que son visage était encore devenu plus pâle et anguleux, ou que parfois son regard devenait celui d'une enfant apeurée.

Boromir se devait de protéger son épouse et les enfants qu'elle lui porterait, mais comment combattre un mal dont il ne connaissait rien ?

Un nuage de poussière au loin attira soudain son attention et d'un signe de main il intima à sa compagnie l'ordre de s'arrêter. Resserrant sa poigne sur le pommeau de son épée, il surveilla prudemment l'horizon. Il s'avéra bientôt qu'un cavalier seul se dirigeait vers eux à bride abattue, sans doute un messager.

Il lança sa monture à nouveau en avant, et ses hommes le suivirent.

Le nouvel-arrivé était effectivement un messager, et portait la sévère tenue des gardes de la Citadelle. Celui-ci, à peine arrêté, courba la tête en un salut respectueux, et annonça sans préambule :

_-_Mon Capitaine, je suis soulagé de vous avoir trouvé si tôt ! C'est sire Faramir qui m'envoie. Dame Alfirin est en couches, depuis plusieurs heures déjà.

Boromir se raidit aussitôt :

_-_Comment est-ce possible ? s'exclama-t-il. L'accouchement n'était pas attendu avant… un mois !

_-_Je ne suis que le messager, je ne peux vous expliquer une telle avance…

Boromir inspira brusquement et se tourna vers le plus âgé des trois hommes qui l'avaient accompagné à partir d'Osgiliath :

_-_Belladan, je te confie la tâche de présenter un rapport de la situation en Ithilien à mon père le Surintendant.

Puis, sans attendre de réponse, il s'adressa aux autres :

_-_Il n'y a pas de temps à perdre.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Jamais Boromir n'avait parcouru la distance entre Osgiliath et Minas Tirith en aussi peu de temps. Lui qui aimait tant profiter de la vue splendide du Mont Mindolluin coiffé de neige qui surplombait la Cité Blanche, il avait à peine accordé un regard à l'éclat étincelant de la tour d'Ecthelion.

La compagnie franchit en toute trombe les Grandes Portes, qui ne s'étaient même pas totalement ouvertes. Tous mirent pied à terre comme à leur habitude, sauf Boromir et le messager dont les montures s'élancèrent sur la route principale qui grimpait jusqu'à la Citadelle.

Le messager avait pris la tête, et sa voix s'élevait par-dessus le fracas des sabots sur le pavé :

_-_Place ! Faites place, le seigneur Boromir est de retour ! Place !

Une par une, ils passèrent par les différentes portes des sept niveaux de Minas Tirith. A l'ultime porte, Boromir, ayant aperçu Faramir, descendit sans un mot de cheval.

_-_Te voilà enfin ! s'écria Faramir, dont les traits tirés trahissaient l'inquiétude. Suis-moi !

Boromir, la gorge trop nouée pour parler, hocha silencieusement la tête. Les deux frères se saluèrent d'une poignée de main guerrière, puis Faramir se tourna vers le messager qui s'était emparé des reines de la monture de son Capitaine :

_-_Beregond, tu as fait tout ce que tu as pu. Tu peux retourner à ton poste, tu seras récompensé pour ta vélocité.

Pendant que les deux frères se hâtaient vers les maisons de Guérison, Faramir résumait la situation ainsi :

_-_Alfirin est en couche depuis des heures… On m'a dit qu'elle se reposait dans les jardins quand les premières contractions ont commencé. Je n'ai aucune nouvelle de l'accouchement en lui-même, seules les femmes sont acceptées au chevet d'Alfirin, et elles restent murées dans leur mutisme ! J'ai envoyé un homme de confiance te trouver, en espérant qu'aucun événement imprévu n'avait retardé ton retour à Osgiliath…

Boromir préféra rester silencieux.

Les fils de l'Intendant surgirent bientôt dans les Maisons de Guérisonsans prévenir, le visage grave. Une jeune apprentie guérisseuse, surprise, se retourna violemment, et s'inclina dans une révérence maladroite ; il était vrai que Boromir apparaissait très intimidant, ayant gardé son haubert et la totalité de ses armes. Faramir inclina la tête afin de congédier la jeune fille apeurée, et les frères remontèrent les couloirs jusqu'à l'antichambre de la pièce où se déroulait l'accouchement.

La porte était évidemment fermée, et un silence sinistre régnait dans la petite pièce. Soudain, un long gémissement se fit entendre, et Boromir se raidit.

La longue attente ne faisait que commencer ; Faramir choisit de s'asseoir, Boromir préféra rester debout. Il se débarrassa ensuite lentement de son armement, tandis que son frère fixait un point invisible dans un mur.

_-_Où est père ? demanda bien plus tard Boromir, qui s'était finalement adossé contre un mur, dans une posture qui aurait pu passer pour décontractée si Faramir ne connaissait son frère aussi bien : ses poings et sa mâchoire serrés trahissaient son inquiétude et sa frustration.

Boromir ne supportait en effet aucunement se sentir inutile ou impuissant, or en ces circonstances il était les _deux_. C'est pourquoi il ignorait combien de temps il arriverait à contenir sa profonde agitation. Il s'efforça donc de distraire ses pensées, d'où cette question soudaine après ce qui semblait être des heures de silence.

Faramir pesa soigneusement ses mots, et répondit enfin :

_-_Il n'a pas quitté la Salle du Trône. Il espère que mère et enfant s'en sortiront sans séquelle.

Boromir hocha la tête, et le silence retomba entre les deux frères.

Soudain, la porte s'entrouvrit pour laisser passage à une femme élancée et à la coiffure défaite. Boromir se redressa aussitôt, Faramir se leva. La nouvelle venue, la tête baissée, parla enfin :

_-_Dame Alfirin vous demande à ses côtés sire Boromir. Mais je me dois de vous prévenir qu'il y a des… complications. L'accouchement a commencé trop tôt, et il a été découvert que Dame Alfirin attendait des jumeaux. Ses hanches sont étroites… cela s'annonce mal.

Elle releva les yeux : son regard peiné croisa celui froid et presque dédaigneux de Boromir.

_-_Laissez-moi passer, réussit-il finalement à articuler sans perdre son sang froid.

La jeune femme hocha la tête et s'effaça, laissant entrer le fils aîné de l'Intendant.

oooOoooOoooOooo

Boromir surgit, hagard, dans l'appartement que lui et Alfirin avaient partagé.

Il hésita quelques instants, et lentement se dirigea vers la pièce qu'elle avait préférée, une pièce confortable qu'elle avait appelée _salon privé, _mais qui était en réalité plutôt inhabituelle. Les meubles n'étaient absolument pas assortis, et on pouvait aussi bien y trouver des reliques familiales que des scènes de paysages paisibles qu'Alfirin avaient peints elle-même… Tout le monde avait ses excentricités, celle d'Alfirin était sans doute un sens atypique de la décoration.

A la vue de cette pièce, qui pourtant habituellement l'amusait toujours, Boromir resta incapable de sourire.

Lui et Alfirin y avaient passé la plupart de leurs soirées ensemble, parfois en discutant de tout et de rien, parfois dans un silence confortable.

C'était là qu'ils avaient débattu du nom qu'ils donneraient à leur enfant. Barahir, si c'était un garçon. Eldolen, si c'était une fille.

Les pas de Boromir le guidèrent jusqu'au miroir en fer forgé qu'Alfirin avait ramené de Lossarnach, et qui lui avait été si cher, ayant appartenu à sa mère. Il s'immobilisa, et son reflet le fixa tristement.

Il reconnut à peine son visage blafard. C'était son visage du lendemain des défaites, son visage devant les tombes de ceux qui étaient tombés pour protéger la Cité Blanche.

Il n'arrivait pas à réprimer le sentiment d'échec qui l'envahissait et comprimait ses entrailles. Alfirin était _morte. _Il avait manqué à son devoir de la protéger, il avait _échoué._

Il avait assisté, _impuissant_, à ses derniers instants, alors que son visage était devenu presque paisible, et qu'elle avait semblé s'endormir.

Mais elle ne se réveillerait jamais.

Il savait en outre qu'elle avait souffert et il avait tenté en vain, assis à son chevet, de la réconforter.

Son échec avait été complet.

Alfirin avait été si fière d'être son épouse, elle l'avait regardé tant de fois, les yeux pétillants, avec confiance et affection. Avait-il trahi par son désarmement la confiance qu'elle avait placée en lui sans hésiter ? Lui en avait-elle voulu ?

Tant de doutes le hantaient…

Qu'en était-il des enfants ?

A la pensée de son fils, Barahir, son humeur s'assombrit encore davantage. Mort-né, celui-ci ne verrait jamais la lumière du jour.

Que lui restait-il ?

Le tourbillon de ses pensées se calma soudain. Il lui restait donc _Eldolen_. Sa petite étoile, sa _fille._ La seule survivante du désastre.

Eldolen, qui jamais ne connaîtrait sa mère. En grandissant en voudrait-elle à son père ?

Boromir était conscient que Faramir avait difficilement supporté la disparition si tôt de leur mère, et tous deux avaient grandement souffert de son absence. Qu'en était-il d'Eldolen ?

Ses incertitudes ne se tairaient-elles donc jamais ?

Dans le reflet du miroir, il aperçut avec soulagement Faramir qui entrait sans bruit dans la pièce, et ne dit mot. Boromir avait fui en quête de solitude, cependant cela s'était avéré être une décision plutôt étourdie. La présence constante de son frère, qui le connaissait et le comprenait sans doute mieux que personne, le réconforta en effet quelque peu.

Les deux frères restèrent ainsi un long moment, n'ayant pas besoin de mot pour se comprendre, l'un offrant silencieusement son support à l'autre.

Ce fut finalement Faramir qui brisa le silence :

_-_… Eldolen… a besoin de toi. Minas Tirith a besoin de toi…

Boromir se tourna vers son frère, les yeux baissés, et ne chercha pas à lui cacher son désarroi :

_-_Faramir… comment pourrais-je être un père pour Eldolen… et à la fois combattre les ennemis de Minas Tirith ? Comment… ?

Peu avaient déjà vu Boromir rongé par le doute ; Faramir était un de ceux-là. Cela le remplissait de crainte –qui ne le serait pas, à la vue d'un homme aussi fier et sûr de lui afficher autant ses incertitudes ?– mais il avait appris à le dissimuler.

_-_Tu n'es pas seul, dit-il simplement.

Et Boromir comprit. Minas Tirith comptait sur lui, mais lui pouvait compter sur son frère. Il releva les yeux.

_-_Où est Eldolen ?

(1) Mur extérieur de la forteresse de Minas Tirith, qui encercle les Champs de Pélennor.

(2) Morwen de Lossarnach a été Reine de Rohan. C'est la mère de Théoden.

**NdlA :**** Vala ma réponse au sujet du défi du Poney « naissance d'un enfant d'un membre de la Communauté ». J'ai choisi Boromir car c'est un personnage qui m'intéresse beaucoup en ce moment, et c'était pour moi l'occasion d'essayer de le comprendre, et aussi de faire apparaître Faramir, un de mes personnages fétiches depuis belle lurette ! Je n'avais donc pas d'autre choix que de situer l'action **_**avant**_** les livres… *no comment…* C'est peut-être un peu UA, mais bon ! Je ne suis pas satisfaite de tout, mais j'espère que vous avez pris autant plaisir à lire ces quelques pages que moi à les écrire ^^ *câlin Poney* **


End file.
